1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back frame for a seat which is mounted in a vehicle such as an automobile, airplane, ship, train, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a back frame which is a framework of a seat back of a vehicle seat, and which is formed by bending an extruded member (refer to DE29816819). In this back frame, a recliner mounting bracket (hereinafter, referred to as a bracket) is fixed by welding to a frame body which is formed by extrusion molding.